Late Night Phone Calls
by glo1196
Summary: Castle is forced to go on a book tour. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, they say. Our two friends may just find out that they don't like being apart.Those phone lines will be sure to light up!
1. Chapter 1

**This came out of nowhere. I know that there is a couple of chapters left to write in "Oh Castle" and if you haven't read it please do. Like my other stories this one will have an M rating. I like to believe that they live happily ever after, and for them that means an M rating. If you don't like adult themes or are underage, here is where you X out. The rest of you, thanks for reading and enjoy the ride. The first chapter will set up the rest of the story so don't despair. ****Written for Manuxinhace's challenge (.net/s/7382548/1/Challenge)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from the TV show Castle, just wish I did.**

**Chapter 1**

Kate lay in bed. Her mind was restless as well as her body. It had been a long day, made longer by the empty space left by her shadow. Castle had been gone for two weeks on a book tour. Gina and Paula had ganged up on him had threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't start promoting his books again.

Surprisingly Kate felt the lack of life around her almost instantly. The precinct was so quiet, building theory alone felt wrong. She felt like there was something missing that no one could replace but him. Her coffee didn't even taste the same even though she got it at the same place. The day just didn't start without his smile. The boys were even worse. They were acting like someone had killed their puppy. No Booya's were heard; no feeding the birds, no Madden, or poker, life was quiet: empty.

After the third night, Kate called him on his cell. They talked for hours, about nothing and everything. She described the homicide of the day, and Castle would talk about the crazy fans.

Tonight Kate was missing him terribly. All day she had wanted to ask him about the case they were working. She kept staring at his empty chair and something in her felt empty. She had hated admitting it to herself, but she missed him.

The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Beckett." She answered, though she knew exactly who was on the phone.

"Hi, Kate," Castle had started calling her Kate on their nightly talks, and strangely enough it didn't bother her. It made her feel warm and happy.

"Hi Castle. How was your day?" she asks him as she settles into her bed.

"You wouldn't believe the things people do to get attention here. This rather well endowed woman, came up to the table, whipped off her top and asked me to sign both her breasts. " Castle sounded rather annoyed.

"Oh poor baby, scared of a woman's breasts?" Kate teased him mercilessly.

"Hers yes, but I know a pair I would love to see." He said quietly into the phone.

"Castle," she admonished him

"Just saying that if you wanted to go to a topless beach, I wouldn't mind escorting you." He laughs knowing he is pulling her chain. "Sorry, but when I came up to my room the couple next door were being quite amorous outside their door. Then for the last 20 minutes I have been listening to them entertaining themselves in there."

"Oh, have they calmed down?" Just then a loud scream could be heard, followed by loud banging. "Oh my God Castle is that them?"

"I am afraid so, and it has been going on for 20 minutes already."

"You can call the front desk, Castle." Though she knew he would never do that.

"What are they saying, Castle?" and suddenly both Kate and Castle were quiet listening to them.

Through the wall they could hear the woman, "Fuck me David! Faster, Harder! God you're hard."

Castle chuckled as he heard Kate giggle. He categorized that giggle in a secret place to be remembered later. Katherine Beckett does not giggle he reminded himself.

The man was moaning about how wet she was, and how she tasted so good, how he was going to fuck her brains out.

Beckett and Castle just listened.

"They are really going at it, aren't they?" Kate asks quietly. Something about listening with Castle made this very intimate, and a part of her was just slightly aroused by all this.

"Looks like they are taking a break or have petered out." Castle chuckled.

"Maybe they are done and cuddling?" she answered.

"Are you a cuddler, detective?" Delving into a gray area they usually avoided.

"I'll have you know Castle that I can cuddle with the best of them." She smiled waiting for his reaction to her words. "Nothing like nuzzling after a night of hot sweaty sex."

Castle was speechless; words escaped him at the moment.

"Aw…um…so….." he stumbles with his words.

"Castle? You ok there?" she giggles again, and he nearly comes undone with happiness.

"This is Katherine Beckett, NYPD detective of the 12th precinct?" he asks half jokingly.

"Come on Castle, it's not like I have never had sex before, you know? I have had boyfriends since I've known you. You think we watched TV and played monopoly every night?" If Castle could have seen her he would have had a melt down. She was lying in her bed, knees up to her chest; one arm curled around her knees the other twirling her hair unconsciously.

"LA LA LA fingers in ears. I don't want to hear about it, thank you." Castle answered all too quickly.

"Castle? " she barely whispered.

He was afraid of her question. He was afraid of overstepping, scaring her away. They had gotten closer with these phone calls in the last week. He didn't want to ruin it.

"Just forget it Kate, it isn't important. So tell me about your latest case. Any leads?" Castle tries to change the subject hoping she would just follow along.

"Castle, why don't you want to hear about my boyfriends? Why don't you ever stick around when one comes around? " She isn't letting it go.

"Kate, please not now. Please don't ask me to answer you." He is sitting on his bed. Head drooped forward, knowing that this conversation if not changed might make her run.

"Castle, I broke up with Josh last week. I haven't really told anyone, just wasn't right. I couldn't stay in a relationship that was never going to go any further."

"I am sorry, Kate." He truly is sorry. He wants her to be happy even if it means with someone else.

"Castle, you didn't answer me? Why?" Kate isn't stupid she knows why, or at least she thinks she does, and she needs to hear it from him.

"Kate." Her name on his lips said with such pain, affects her more than she is willing to admit.

"Castle, tell me."

"Because it hurts to see you with other men, Kate." The words left his mouth so quickly and quietly she almost missed them.

"Why, Castle?"

"Kate, why are you doing this? You don't want to hear this. You don't want to know." His voice pleads with her to let it go.

"I want to know Castle. I need to know."

"Because I want you all to myself. Not as a writer, but as a man Kate. I want to be the one holding you. The one, who you jump in with, the one who is there for you. If it can't be me, then I just want you to be happy." The silence is painful. There it was on the table, the line crossed and erased.

"Castle?" Still silence. "Castle are you still there?"

"Yes, Kate." He sounded defeated and her heart broke for him.

"Castle, I want that too." There it was. Three years and it was finally out there. She was laying it out for him. She was ready.

"You'll find him Kate, and you will be happy." Castle was giving her up again. Was willing be there anyway he could as long as she was happy. Why hadn't she seen this before?

"I already have." More silence, this time almost deafening.

"That's great Kate. Look I have to go, it's getting late." He needed to nurse his broken heart. He had to have time to get used to the thought of her with someone new again. He needed distance.

"Castle, please don't go. " Kate can't understand why he needed to suddenly to get of the phone after what she had just told him.

"Kate, what do you want? I need time. I bared my soul for you a few minutes ago, and you are already taken. I never even had a chance. I will never even a blip on your radar." There was anger in his voice she had not expected. Suddenly she understands that she had not been clear enough. He thought there was another man.

"Castle, don't go please? I need you to hear this. " She kept her voice calm and quiet. She needed him to hear this, to have no questions about what she was about to say.

"Castle, this man he is wonderful, you'd like him. He has the most incredible smile. He brings so much happiness and laughter to the lives of the people he loves. He is generous, and sweet. He gives so much more of himself, and expects so little in return. He is so entrenched in my life that it physically hurts not have him around. He is ruggedly handsome and brings me coffee and bear claws. Castle?" There is no way he could have any question in his mind that it was anyone but him.

Again there is silence on the other end of the phone.

"Castle, please say something here." Her voice trembles, snapping him back to reality.

"Kate, are you sure?" he can't believe he is still giving her an out. Kate has never heard Castle sound this unsure, scared, and vulnerable.

"Castle, remind me to show you Royce's letter when you get back, and that will explain what I am about to say, but I don't want to have any "If Only's" not with you. Yes, Castle, I am sure."

"Kate, what I wouldn't do to be there with you right now." He sounded so happy, so far from the defeated man of just a few minutes ago.

"Oh really Castle, and what would we be doing if you were here?" and there was that giggle again.

"Castle? When are you coming home?" Those words meant so much more for them now.

"Not soon enough, Kate." A smile crossed both their lips. "Not soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two of this story. Again it is definitely rated M, not for the young or pure at heart. Only kidding just definitely adult themed. Not sure how I feel about this chapter so, I am looking forward to your reviews. I hope it is ok. Only 25 hours until the season premier, I am so excited.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Castle. If I did I would be living in LA and not worrying about heading to work tomorrow.**

Chapter 2

Kate runs out of the bathroom, not even bothering to throw a towel around herself.

"Beckett" she says out of breath into her cell.

"Hey Kate, did I catch you at a bad time?" He sounded so cute suddenly. When did Castle become cute? If she were honest with herself she would have to admit it was quite a while ago.

"No, its ok Castle. I was just in the bath tub reading and I ran out here to get the phone," still trying to catch her breath and dripping all over the floor.

"So let me picture this. You just jumped out of the tub to answer your phone?" There is a playful tone to his voice. "Was it one of my books?"

"That would be correct Castle, but no not one of your books." she smiles as she pictures his pouty face. There is silence on the other end of the phone.

"God, you're so easy." She says as she rolls her eyes.

"Wait then that would mean you are in the middle of your apartment, dripping wet and totally naked?" Now his voice is low and rather sexy.

"Boy Sherlock can't get anything past you." She laughs, but she suddenly shivers, and not because she is cold. She feels exposed standing there knowing that Castle was forming a mental image of her.

"Now that is something I wish I could see." Castle moans into the phone. Kate closes her eyes and pictures him standing with her. She has to stop.

There is a moment of silence where neither of them spoke, probably wondering how to proceed.

"So Kate what are you doing?" he asks her shyly.

"Why?" she asks a subtle blush brushes across her face.

"No reason. You're quiet."

"Everyone is quiet next to you Castle." Kate paused, swallowing the answer that wants to spill from her lips, and still manages to present it anyway. "What do you want me to be doing?"

She bites her tongue and squeezes her eyes shut.

Castle didn't answer right away. "You don't want me to answer that, Kate."

Her eyes opened. She tells herself that she is just having a little fun, trying to bait Castle. Like she always has, it wasn't much different then the banter they are used to.

"Maybe I do want you to. Maybe I know exactly what I want," her voice barely more than a whisper.

Silence.

"Where are you?" Kate asked.

He exhaled slowly, and Kate had to catch her breath. She reclaimed her breath and waits for an answer.

"Castle are you there?" The mental image of Castle stunned to silence was difficult to imagine.

"Yes."

"Where are you?" She asked again.

"I'm in my hotel room" Pause. "In my great big lonely king bed."

"Oh...kay." She smiled naughtily. "Poor Baby, bed too big?"

"I'm guessing you're in the bed, too." Choosing to ignore her teasing.

"You may have just guessed right."

Kate smiled as she pictures Castle getting ready for bed. "You sound different," she says softly.

Castle closes his eyes letting the sound of her voice wash over him, "How do I sound?"

"Comfortable, hot, sexy."

"Really? Sexy?" he questions letting his insecurities show.

Kate giggles, the infamous Castle unsure of himself. She brings both feet to rest flat on the bed and wraps her arms around her knees.

"Yes Castle, I said sexy?"

Castle smiled, "You didn't answer my question."

"I am sorry my mind is wandering, what'd you ask?" She stretched her legs out.

Castle looked down his body; he saw movement and he rests his head back with a sigh. "I asked you what you were doing."

"I'm talking to you."

"While?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"You Castle." She said softly after a few seconds. This wasn't the Kate Beckett he was used to. This Kate was freer and definitely more vocal.

Looking down his body again, he found that he was unable to see his feet. Great.

Kate lifts one leg slowly and crossed it over the other as she started to sway her knees.

She smiled. "And, what, pray tell, are you doing?" Her voice was lower and sexier than he had ever heard before.

Castle shakes his head. Her voice causes a strain in his nether region. "Just lying here, trying to remember to breathe."

"And, uh...is that it?"

Their imaginary line was blurred, erased and forgotten.

Castle squeezed his eyes shut. His hand grips the expensive sheets, suppressing the urge to grip something else. "God Kate I…."

She moans quietly. Just once. No harm. "I can just picture you Castle, all hot and bothered."

Castle releases a frustrated sigh, which sounds more like a groan, and fists the sheets around him tighter. "Damn woman," he whispers tightly.

"Are you ok?"

"Hm."

Kate smiles. "What are you wearing?" She asked teasingly.

And, there went all lines of subtlety.

"Katherine Beckett, I never!"

"So, tidy whites for you Castle? Maybe boxer briefs?"

He paused. "Sorry to disappoint, but I am wearing brown silk boxers"

"I hardly see that as a disappointment, Castle." She ran her tongue between her lips sensually. "So, you're almost naked?"

"Boxers are clothes, Kate."

"Anything else, I can picture you in Castle?" Kate wondered what running her fingers across Castle's chest felt like.

"No, detective nothing else." God she was hot, even over the phone.

"I can see that," she says, eyes lightly closed. "mmmm"

"See, I knew you had an imagination buried deep down inside you. There is still hope for you yet."

"Thanks for noticing," she whispered distractedly. "I just don't believe in Santa Claus, unicorns and double rainbows."

Castle looks down at his, now throbbing, situation. "What do you have on?" He asks quietly.

"I still have nothing on, remember just ran out of the bath all wet"

Silence. "How are you doing with that visual, writer boy?"

"Uh, I am…God Kate you're killing me" is his choppy reply.

"Good."

"You think so?"

Another silence, as they contemplated their next move.

"Castle…" Her voice was soft and sexy. Castle grits his teeth, makes a fist with his free hand and grinds into the mattress, fighting temptation the best he could.

Kate whispers into the phone.

All at once, his body freezes and he allows the words to reverberate through his mind. "What'd you say?" He asks quietly.

Kate's left hand holds the phone while her other hand roams over her stomach, getting closer and closer to a very ready center.

She bit her lip at Castle's question. "I want you"

Castle closes his eyes. "Kate, if you keep this up I am not going to make it home."

Castle is having difficulty abstaining from self-gratification. Visions of Kate in her bed naked make him tremble with need.

Kate parts her legs as runs her hand down her thigh. "Castle?"

"Yeah."

"You still with me?"

He releases a breath and looks down at himself once more. "Without a doubt detective" he says after a moment.

"Castle, can you stop calling me detective? That's not the person I want to project right now. Besides I can't use my hand-cuffs on you over the phone." Castle coughs and has to slow his suddenly erratic heartbeat.

"And how would you like me to think of you, Kate?"

"Let's just say that a cop isn't what I'd want you to think about me right now. I wish you were here right now. I need you in me."

Her hand slides slowly up her thigh, then back again.

He waits and takes a deep breath. "So, you need me in you?"

She pauses unsure of herself. "You want to be here, don't you?"

"God Kate, you have no idea."

She rubs her hand over her exposed tummy. "Take off your boxers Castle, you need to catch up here."

He never thought he would hear such a thing from Kate. Hell, the entire conversation was like one big crazy fantasy. There would be no pinching though, if it was a dream he didn't want to wake up.

Castle's hands go to the waistband of his boxers. He takes a deep breath, and lowers them over his hips, disposing of them by his bed.

"Okay?" Kate asked smiling. "They're off?"

"Yes."

Her smile broadens as that image makes its way into her head. "Mmm," she moans with satisfaction.

"It's suddenly a little chilly in here," she whispers sexily.

Castle swallows hard. "Oh Yeah?" His imagination has no problems picturing her perky breasts.

She moves her hands slowly up to her breasts and grazes her nipples, producing a tiny moan. "God, Castle, why do you have to be so far away?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just..." Her hand brushes her breast again, "God Castle...I can feel you touching me."

"Me? Touching you?" He asks shakily.

"Yes, your...touch," she confirms "on my body. It wouldn't be the first time I've thought about us together like this."

"Kate you have had fantasies about us? How does it feel?" the visual he has would make a younger man come undone.

"Castle, Rick, god..." Her head presses into her pillow. "It feels so good." She tweaks her nipples and moans loudly again.

Castle places his hand on his stomach and slowly slides it down. For the first time, he touches his erection. His mouth falls open.

"You have a sexy phone voice. You know that, Castle?"

"You may have mentioned it earlier, detec…"

"It's making me pretty hot."

"How hot?" He asks, as his grip gets tighter.

"Really hot." As she grinds her hips into the bed, wishing for friction. "You're such a boy."

"What are you doing-what do you want to do to me?" Kate asks huskily.

"God, I want...to touch you so badly. I want to feel your soft skin under me," Castle continues.

"Mm."

"I'm touching you. You're so wet."

"I am," she whispered. Her fingers slip between her folds to her clit. "I need you...in me, Castle… Now." She pants.

"No." His hand moves up and down his length, his thumb falling over the tip each time. "I want, I need to taste you."

Kate actually whimpers. Her legs spread even wider as her body tingles with want. "You're killing me writer-boy."

"You haven't seen anything yet," was his cocky response.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself lover boy. I may have high expectations."

"Kate you have no idea!" He chuckles using her words against her.

"Castle...please..." She pleads as she feels the heat of her arousal grow deep inside her.

Castle pumps his erection as he brings his other hand to grip his balls. He groans loudly, and slides his hand back.

"When I close my eyes and I can see you. You're so beautiful," he said softly.

"Castle, you've never seen me."

"Oh my dear Kate, I may have gotten a much better glimpse than you thought when your apartment blew up. Enough that I know you are absolutely gorgeous."

Kate moans, and bites her lip as her fingers slip inside her. Hot, fleshy walls that clamp around her fingers. She fights urge to start pumping her fingers quickly.

"Castle you feel so good."

"Kate my mouth is on your neck. You smell like cherries and that drives me crazy. You taste incredible." He pauses, allowing them both time to picture that visual just right.

He breathes heavily. "My tongue is on your neck, I lick your shoulder. God, you're making me crazy, Kate," Castle has no issue visualizing Kate with him.

"Castle, I need you to move lower."

"I am kissing your neck again and move down your cleavage, the area between your breasts taste incredible. I take your nipple into my mouth." He licks his lips."

"Castle, don't stop."

"I'm kissing them, sucking them and flicking your nipples with my tongue. I place long wet kisses down your stomach." Castle pauses and groans a second later. "I can't wait."

"For what, Castle?" she is hardly coherent.

"I can't wait to taste you."

Kate gasps and gives a light squeeze to her nipple before sliding her hand slowly over each breast. "Please Castle."

Kate's hand moves over her stomach briefly before returning. "I'm moving down your body. And, I can smell a combination of cherries, coffee and your arousal."

"God Castle you pay to much attention too detail"

"You smell so good, now I need to have you even more, Kate."

"Where are you?"

"I'm kneeling between your legs, Kate. You are extraordinary in every way."

She spreads her legs. "Do you still want me, Castle?"

"God, yes. Have for so long."

"I feel your tongue. You're..." She bit her lip, "Castle," she pleads.

He swallows and continues, taking up where she stops just like they do building theory. "I knew you'd taste sweet, exquisite, Kate," he growls.

Every time he says her name, Kate feels a bolt of electricity rake though her body.

"I grip your thighs and my tongue is dipping in and out of you...licking your clit."

Kate's breath quickens, her eyes close tight, her body tenses. Her fingers continue their quest between her legs; she's nearly there. Almost.

"Your hands are on your nipples as I'm tasting you." Kate moves one hand back up to her breasts.

"Castle I want you with me for this." She pleads again.

Both of them fall into the visual that they'd created together. Castle finally answers. "Anything you want Kate."

"Our lips touch." She takes over again. "I kiss you, and I can't seem to get enough of you. I can taste me on your lips and our tongues fight for dominance." They both visualize the kiss, frenzied and passionate.

"I crawl over your body straddling your hips. I grind against you. Reaching between us, I place you right at my entrance, and you-"

"I push into you," he continues. Kate inserts one finger, then two into herself.

"Aahhh"

"Jesus! You're so tight," he whispered.

"You feel so good."

"I pump in and out of you slowly, savoring the feel of you around me."

"Mmmm."

"I watch your body rise, your folds spread around my head before you sink back down on me. I grasp your hips and guide you. All the way down slowly."

"No Castle please, fast, hard!" Even in the throws of passion Kate's in control.

Kate's fingers start to move quickly in and out of her body, causing her to buck her hips. "God, Castle, I need you now!"

"I flip you over, you're below me now. I pull out slowly, then back into you," he said, barely able to find his voice.

"Mm hm," she said, her eyes shut tightly.

"God, you're tight. I can barely stand it. I'm moving faster and faster..."

"Mmmmm..."

"Faster, faster..." His hand moves forcefully over himself, holding out and falling victim to the feel at the same time.

"Oh, God Castle! I am so close" Kate says. She swallows. "Castle cum with me."

Castle begins to pump without reservation. "Kate, I'm about to-," he grunts.

"Castle," Kate moans into the phone as she climaxes. Her legs clamp around her hand. At the same moment, Castle grunts her name loudly and finds his release. Exhausted and spent their breathing taking the place of conversation.

A few minutes later after they getting their breathing under control, Castle is the first to speak.

" Kate?" he asks.

"Mmm," is the only response he gets. She sounds satisfied, satiated and he has something to do with it. He can't help teasing her.

"Did I just leave the extraordinary Katherine Beckett spent and speechless?"

"Shut up, Castle I haven't done that before and well, I'm a little flustered right now." She feels her face turning red and is thankful he can't see her.

"Not exactly what I imagined for our first intimate moment either, Kate. Just three more days, I'm coming home early. I can't wait much longer. Will you come pick me up at the airport?" Castle asks her.

"Wouldn't you rather have your limo pick you up, Castle? The Crown Victoria isn't as fancy."

"No Kate, there's this beautiful, sexy, leggy brunette I hope will pick me up so I can show her exactly how much I have miss her."

"Castle?"

"Yes, Kate?"

"I am really looking forward to having you back. I have really missed you, it's not the same around here without you." Kate giggles and Castle thinks he doesn't ever want to forget that sound.

**Ok guys, thank you so much for reading this and my other fanfics. There are 66 alerts on this story on just the first chapter! I am floored! Hope you enjoy this story and if you do check out my other ones **** Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are great.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again this was a difficult one to write. I hope you all enjoy it. My interpretation of Beckett for my stories is that all we have seen is the "work ethic" Beckett. That she has a wild side we do not see. If you've seen the promo with "Bread and Butter" with her in the red dress and stilettos, she is not so sweet and innocent. The video shot this year where they talk about presenters she is sexy as hell in that too. We are already seeing a different Beckett this season, so who knows my version can exist.**

**Disclaimer- nope still not mine, they have too much close on…LOL**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh really Castle, and what would we be doing if you were here?" and there was that giggle again.

"Castle? When are you coming home?" Those words meant so much more for them now.

"Not soon enough, Kate." A smile crossed both their lips. "Not soon enough."

The next evening after day at the precinct, and an antsy evening waiting for the phone to ring, Kate was finally getting ready for bed.

"Beckett." She answers knowing exactly who it is on the other end.

"Hello there detective" Castle responds as a smile crosses his face. He is thrilled to hear her voice.

"Hi Castle." She answers and her voice softens and becomes a little shy. They have been talking every night and tomorrow at this time they would be together. They are both excited but very nervous.

"So how was your day today? Where are you today? I am sorry I have lost track. " She asks, though she knows exactly where he is.

"We are in Chicago today and yesterday. I did two book signings today. One in the morning and the other ended about an hour and a half ago. Oh Kate, I want to bring you here. Their museums are great, I went to the natural history one yesterday. The city isn't New York, but it is great." Castle sounded excited. He had the little boy awe in his voice.

"It sounds nice Castle. Castle? Are you really coming home tomorrow?"

"Yes Kate, I have never wanted anything so badly in my life." He responds to her, his heart aching in his chest.

"Castle, I am scared." She admits shyly. "I haven't seen you in almost three weeks, and so much has happened."

"Kate, I am going to kiss you. I am going to scoop you up in my arms and finally kiss you like I have wanted to do for a long time." He heard her sharp intake of breath as he spoke. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and a chill ran through her body as she thought of being in his arms and finally feeling his lips for real.

Silence…..

"Kate?" Castle's voice sounds unsure and nervous, but she still can't talk. This isn't Kate Beckett the detective, or Kate Beckett the sure and determined woman; this is a girlie, butterfly in the stomach Kate. She hasn't felt like this since her first official date in the 9th grade.

"Kate? I am sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I won't….." Castle backtracked afraid she would scare and not even show up.

"No, no." she shakes her head as if he can see her. "Castle don't you dare change your mind on me. I will be there to pick you up. Don't you dare stand me up after all this."

"Kate, I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I care to much for you." He tells her though all he has done is daydream about having her finally in his arms.

"Shut up Castle, of course I want you to kiss me. After the phone sex we had the other night, I think we should both be able to handle a kiss. It's just that I was thinking about that kiss." She smiles and twirls her hair around her finger.

"You're thinking of kissing me detective?" he asks her, his voice a mixture of shyness and pride.

"Castle." She whispers into the phone. "I have been thinking a lot about that kiss and more." Then in an instant detective Kate Beckett makes an appearance. "And if you tell anyone, especially the boys, I said that, you won't get within a mile of my body anytime soon."

"Detective I wouldn't dream of it." Castle chuckles at her comment, thinking that he hasn't been able to stay a mile away from her for a long time. "Kate tell me about what you have been thinking."

Those words bring a warm feeling deep in her stomach, and a chill up her spine. Her thoughts have been torturing her at the most inopportune times. When her mind hasn't been occupied with the current case it wanders to dating Castle, watching TV with Castle, cooking with Castle and most prominent sleeping with Castle.

"I don't know Castle, you may not be able to handle me." Kate said sexily.

Kate barely catches the moan Castle makes at the other end of the phone, and smiles at what she can do to him over the phone. "You ok, there writer boy?"

"Never been better." He responds quickly. Flashes of Kate in many compromising positions flash through his mind. The sound of her voice brings him back.

"By the quiet on the other end of this phone, you don't need me."

"On the contrary Kate, I definitely need, want you. " He answers her and his voice is deep and thick with want. "Kate, would you have dinner, maybe some dancing with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to Castle. I was starting to think you were going to grab me by the hair caveman style, drag me to your lair, and have your way with me." She laughs that uninhibited laugh that hardly makes its appearance.

"Who says I won't? But a proper date is in order first. You in a sexy dress, me in a suit, dinner, dancing, good wine, did I mention you in a sexy dress?"

"Yes, Castle I think you may have mentioned that. What about after that Castle?'

"Well detective maybe I can persuade you to come back to the loft with me to continue the night. Good wine, music and maybe peel the sexy dress slowly off your body."

Kate bites her lower lip and throws her head back. If he only knew what he does to her and he is hundreds of miles away. How a brush of his hand or shoulder against her could always cause a bolt of electricity to run through her body.

"Castle? Do you remember our first case?" She was reminiscing about that long ago case. It had been an emotional rollercoaster ride for her. He was adorable, her favorite author, smart, arrogant, spoiled, childish and so much more.

"Yes, I don't think you liked me very much." He laughed, though at the time he was more shocked than anything else. He was used to getting what he wanted easily, and she wasn't budging.

"Do you remember when we closed the case and you asked me to dinner to debrief me?" She smiles at him, the same way she did that day.

"You turned me down, I wasn't used to being turned down, Kate."

"It would have been great, Castle. I wanted so badly to take you up on that offer, but I would have been a one-night stand." She said with a tone that reflected sadness.

"That could be true, Kate, but I am not the man you met back then. If I remember correctly you told me that I had no idea."

"And I still bet you don't Mr. Castle." She teased him in a low sultry voice.

"Damn it Kate, you are making this awful hard." He growled.

"Cold shower will take care of that, Castle." She giggles as he responds with a grunt.

"You have no idea, Kate. I would much rather…" he starts to say enthusiastically.

"Richard Alexander Castle. Don't you dare finish that sentence before you take me on an official date. " She reprimands him. "We'll discuss this further after our first date."

"Kate? I want you. I want all of you, like I have never wanted anything or anyone before. I have waited my lifetime for this. I plan on keeping my promise to you Kate." She can hear the sincerity in his voice. He is putting all his cards on the table for her.

"And what's that Castle?' She asks him quietly like there could be somebody listening.

"Always." And he meant it.

She was speechless; she did not know what to say. To her "Always" meant everything. It is what they used to let each other know that the other would be there always no matter what. It was theirs.

"Castle, please hurry up and come home."

**Thank you to the loyal followers I have, you guys are great and are the reason I keep writing these. It is great fun to know someone out there is reading and enjoying, If this is your first fanfic by me you have read, and enjoy please take a looksie at my other ones. Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 of "Late Night Phone Calls." I hope you all enjoy. Did everyone watch last night episode of Castle? What did you think? The jury is still out with me, did love the end and the implant lines. The dress can be seen here, ****www****.hervelegersite. com/herve-leger-open-back-dress-black-p-77. html **

**just take out the spaces. Shoes can be found here (again remove the spaces again) **

**weddingdella. com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Cerise-Heel-Satin-Bridal-Shoes-by-Aruna-Seth-4. jpg**

**Disclaimer- just a figment of my fantasies, no my imagination, not that I am imagining that all the time…**

**Chapter 4**

Kate stood in front of her open closet door. She had been standing there for a good 30 minutes before she growled in exasperation and instinctively picked up her cell phone to call Lanie.

"Hey Lanie, you busy?" Kate asks her closest girl friend as she throws herself on her bed.

"Hey girlie, whats up with you?" Lanie could hear the frustration in Kate's voice already. "Something wrong?"

Kate had not thought this through. She automatically called Lanie for help dressing for dates. Thing is, she hadn't told anyone about Castle. She didn't want anyone to know in case it didn't work out. She wanted to keep this to herself for a while.

"I'm going on a first date tonight, with this guy I met." She lied to her friend in the spur of the moment. "He is adorable, and I want to knock his socks, or maybe pants off."

"So what's his name? What does he do?" Lanie is digging for info.

"How about I make it past the first date, before you get all protective mom on me." Kate laughed.

"Be right over, give me 15 and we can go shopping and do an early lunch." And they hung up their phones.

After a couple of hours of shopping followed by lunch, Kate was finally home and looking over her purchases. She had bought a short but elegant Herve Leger Open Back black dress that fit like a glove, and a pair of black Aruna Seth

heels to match. She spent a small fortune on making sure that Castle would be duly impressed and would not be able to keep his eyes off of her.

She had to pick him up at the airport at 5:15 and they would go back to his loft for Castle to take a quick shower and get dressed. He had planned out their date and he wanted to surprise her.

As she walked into her bathroom she was thinking of Castle, and a chill ran down her back. She was nervous but also very excited and more than a bit turned on already. She bends over her tub and starts to fill the tub with steaming hot water. She measures just the right amount of bubble bath, and brings in a wine glass, and some candles. She walks out of the bathroom to her I-POD and picks a playlist of soft soothing music. Then she undresses and wraps her silk robe around her. Lighting the candles and pouring her wine into her glass, she turns off the water and drops the robe off her shoulders and onto the floor.

Kate submerges first one foot and then the other into the tub. Once in she lets the water's warmth envelop her. She leans back and closes her eyes. She lets her thoughts wander to the sexy writer who has plagued her dreams for longer than she would ever admit. Kate takes a sip of her wine.

She reaches for her bath sponge and adds her cherry body wash to it, knowing he likes it. She lifts an arm out of the warm water and runs the sponge over her arm. She closes her eyes and imagines Castle lying behind her, running the soapy sponge down her arm to her shoulder. She moans as she brings the sponge across her collarbone and down her other arm.

Kate bites her bottom lip and takes a deep breath. The soft music, the romantic smell of the candles, the warm water washing over her body, and images of Castle were making this bath incredibly erotic. Every nerve ending in her body tingles and sizzles under her own touch.

The sponge brushes against her nipple as she brings it to her breast. Her nipple pebbles. A moan escapes her and she leans back and slips further into the water. Her free hand skims her arm, over the sponge and to her other breast. She gently moves her fingers over her breast causing chills to run through her.

She moves the sponge down over her stomach, past her hips and up her thigh and leg. Her fingers on her other hand trail the other side of her legs, she licks her lips in anticipation. As the sponge and hand comes back down towards her center, she drops the sponge into the water. Her fingers on one hand slip into her folds and find her clit. The other caresses the nipple on her breast. Her head is thrown back and her eyes are tightly closed.

Behind her eyes she imagines Castle's chest pressing against her back. His arms wrap around her as he intimately touches her body. She imagines his lips ghosting along the back of her neck. The heat between her legs builds, then coils and spreads through her body. Her heartbeat increases and her breathing is choppy and irregular. Pleasure the likes of which she has never known seeps through her veins. The pressure of her fingers circling her clit is just too much. Her hips squirm in the water wishing for the pressure of his body against hers.

Finally, her body arches as the pleasure builds and she shatters, panting and moaning his name. Her body vibrates with pleasure as she comes down from her orgasm. Her fingers nestle deeper into her folds as she slides one and then two fingers into herself. Her breath catches in her throat as she slowly pulls them in and out.

"God Castle, if you only knew what you did to me," her whisper fades around her.

Again her imagination gets the better of her as she imagines herself climbing onto Castle's lap and straddling his hips in the tub. Their chests meet and her nipples harden with the friction caused by her movements against him. His hands are everywhere leaving behind a trail of desire. She rides him slowly, watching him enjoy the show she is putting on for him. She increases the speed of her fingers, and she feels herself edging closer to her release.

God, she wants him. She has wanted him for a while, since before the freezer incident. If she was honest with herself, since before he went off to the Hamptons with his ex-wife. Her dreams are plagued with Castle loving her, taking her, ravishing her.

Her fingers find a fast rhythm that quickly intensifies the need with in her. Her heartbeat is racing; she feels the heat build between her legs. Her muscles tense in anticipation and the electric bolt of her orgasm courses through her. Her body lies limp in the water spent. Images of Castle race through her mind. She shivers when she thinks it will be just hours before she sees him and that fills her with excitement, sexual tension and fear.

What if Castle isn't quite on the same page as her? What if he has changed his mind? When did she become such a girlie girl and worrying about this stuff?

Kate stands up and does a final rinse and shampoos and conditions her hair. As she steps out of the bath, she walks naked back to her to her bedroom, and sits on the bed to apply lotion. She pulls the dress from the garment bag and lays it on the bed. She has to be very careful, as the dress doesn't afford space for undergarments. Finally she applies her makeup and does her hair. She does her hair in waves and loose around her shoulders.

She shimmies into the dress. It fits like a glove and shows off every curve of her body. As she stands in front of the mirror she hopes that Castle will approve of her choice. She grabs her black clutch and puts her badge and small gun in it, grabs her keys and runs out the door.

She pulls up to the airport twenty minutes early and walks through to the meeting area just outside of security. She waits there for him, and suddenly in the middle of the crowd she spots him. His hair is flopping over his eyes; he is scruffy with a day old beard. Their eyes meet and for once in their lives neither is trying to guess what the other is thinking. Castle walks up to her picks her up off the ground and swings her in a circle. After making him put her down, he gathers her in his arms and finally kisses her properly. It was just like both of them had dreamed on in the last few weeks.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Reviews encourage me to keep writing. Feels good to know someone is looking forward to the next thing you write. It is addictive. Thank you to those of you who have followed me to this story from one of my other stories, you guys rock. If you like this one, please visit my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have had a tough week. Writing has been very difficult. It takes a bit to get started. The three fanfiction stories I have going all have life left in them. I have two that I have started that are on the back burner for when one of these ends. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please don't forget to leave me a review. I will write whether you do or don't, but it helps when you know people want to read your stuff and are waiting to read it. So, just let me know.**

**Disclaimer- The characters are theirs, the sex scenes are mine, and mine are no fun without theirs, so I am borrowing them for a little bit. I am sure the characters won't mind.**

**Chapter 5**

She pulls up to the airport twenty minutes early and walks through to the meeting area just outside of security. She waits there for him, and suddenly in the middle of the crowd she spots him. His hair is flopping over his eyes; he is scruffy with a day old beard. Their eyes meet and for once in their lives neither is trying to guess what the other is thinking. Castle walks up to her picks her up off the ground and swings her in a circle. After making him put her down, he gathers her in his arms and finally kisses her properly. It was just like both of them had dreamed of in the last few weeks.

Kate snakes her hands around the back of his neck and cradles the back of his head. Their kiss intensifies as his tongue brushes her bottom lip, and he sucks her soft luscious bottom lip between his teeth. Parting her lips his tongue finds the warmth of her mouth and their tongues duel in a dance for dominance.

Castle drops his carry on as his hands wrap around her body and meet the soft skin of her back. A long quiet moan vibrates through Kate as he draws her body against his. Kate's fingers tangle themselves in the hair at the back of his head, keeping him anchored to her lips. Throwing her head back as her hips grind against him, Castle instantly misses her warm wet lips.

"Castle," His name has never sounded so much like a prayer to him.

His response is a moan that vibrates though him, as he captures her lips and tries to absorb the taste of her. The smell of cherries and heat exploded around his senses.

"Castle, we need to go. Please?" her voice drips with the betraying emotions she has long kept under lock and key. Eyes dark with unspoken need, beg him to continue this elsewhere. His hands trails down her back to the small of her back before withdrawing, and clasping her hand. He picks up the carry on and follows her.

They walk to the car in silence, the air between them sizzling with four years of pent up sexual tension and frustration. As they reach the car, their eyes meet. Castle takes a step towards her. She licks her lips and bites her bottom lip as she feels the heat emanating from the body beside her.

Suddenly Castle traps her body between himself and the car. Her hands journey over his chest, trailing a blaze of burning desire in its wake. She fists the material in her hands as she pulls him closer. Their bodies crash together along with their lips in an instant, hands tangle in each other's clothes. Again, they separate before things get out of hand.

Castle's forehead meets hers and they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. Irregular heartbeats and struggling gasps finally quiet to more mellow sighs and gentle kisses.

"Castle, we never even got your luggage." Her mind had not registered that he had not picked up any other luggage. Her mind had been on more important things when she first saw him.

"I'm having it delivered to the loft, Kate." He runs his hand down the side of her face. Wanting to etch every bit of her to memory. "Let's go." He opens the driver side door and she slides in.

Castle walked to the other side and let himself in. "Someday, you will let me drive." He heard her giggle and looked over to see her give him an eye roll.

Castle scoots over close to her, and places his hand on her upper thigh. Before she starts the car she leans over and kisses him hungrily. Her short dress leaves very little of her legs covered, and he takes advantage of this by drawing soft circles near it's hem, before they start pulling out of their parking spot.

He hears a low moan escape between her lips, as his fingers trace the hem to where it meets her inner thigh. When his finger slowly disappears under the hem, she bites her bottom lip as a shiver runs through her body.

"Castle," she barely breathes out. "Please stop."

He removes his hands as if burned. The look on his face breaks her heart.

She misses the warmth of his hand on her. The fire his fingertips trail against her soft skin. She wants him to continue in the worst way, but she doesn't want their first time to be in the Crown Victoria.

"I want this. I want you to touch me, taste me, and love me. I want to wake up in your arms tomorrow after a beautiful night of romance. I don't want to lose it in here and have our first time be in the front or backseat of the Crown Victoria. If you keep that up, I may not be able to restrain myself. Please?"

Castle gives her a radiant smile and he holds her hand for the rest of the ride into the city. They park the car at the loft's underground garage and take the elevator up to the loft. Castle quickly walks her over to the sofa, gives her the TV remote and gets her a drink.

"I'll be back as soon as I jump into the shower and actually get presentable. Mi casa es su casa, so if you need anything feel free. " With that he disappears through the study to his bathroom.

Kate picks up her drink and walks into the study. She has never really spent anytime in this room, his private lair. She draws a finger across the spine of the books on a shelf as she reads the titles. She admires the many items he has framed on the little wall space in this room. He has a copy of his first royalty check, his first rejection letter for "In the Hail of Bullets." Pictures of Alexis and him at different stages of her life, pictures of him with his mother the same way. Then she spots a picture of him and her, taken when they went undercover at the charity event. Looking at the picture no one could say they were not a couple. Her heart starts to race, as she stares at the picture, they look so comfortable together.

She walks over to his desk. So modern and sleek, it doesn't seem like Castle, yet it fits. Pictures adorn the corners of the desk. Again pictures of Martha and Alexis are most prominent, but there are others. A picture of her, Esposito, Ryan and Castle pouring over murder board. Then there is a picture of the two of them staring at each other holding their coffee cups. The intensity of the look they are giving each other is with out a question rather sultry and sexy. She can't remember this moment ever happening.

She runs a finger over the picture wondering if this is what everyone else sees when they look at them? Was this what Lanie and Esposito told her about? Have they been that ignorant to what every one else saw?

"Ryan took that about 3 months ago with his cell phone. He took it to prove to me that we had eye sex, as he calls it. I had to agree with him that the picture was damning, and then I had him send it to me. I copied it and framed it." He wraps his arms around her waist and lowers his head to whisper in her ear, "I knew I was in love with you then. There was no denying it, and I knew that you had to have some kind of feelings for me."

"I have had feelings for you since right before I broke up with Demming and you left for the Hamptons with Gina." She looks down at the picture in her hand, then up at him. "I was trying to tell you I wanted to go to the Hamptons with you, when Gina came in."

"That's why everyone was so mad at me when I came back." The pieces of that strange fall finally fall into place. Kate, I am so sorry. I took her because I didn't want to be alone and I was licking my wounds. You didn't want me and I acted like an idiot. It was wrong of me to do that to Gina, and to you."

"Castle, you didn't know. It is done and over with we are now here, and this is many times better." Gently, Castle moves Kate's hair from behind her neck and starts kissing and nipping at her neck. Instinctively she pushes back against him and feels his body mold to hers. His arousal is very evident. Castle's hands roam the front of her body, ghosting the underside of her breasts, causing her nipples to harden under her dress. Her body's reaction is very evident through the thin, black, fabric of her dress. His fingers roll her nipples through the expensive fabric, and they both moan. Gradually they pull reluctantly away from each other.

Looking down at his Roles, Castle whips Kate around and gives her a quick kiss. "Your chariot awaits my dear." He tangles his fingers in hers and leads her towards the lofts front door. He opens the door and lets her walk through towards the elevator.

When they reach the ground floor a beautiful black stretch limo awaits them. They pulled up to "One if By Land Two if by Sea" in Greenwich Village. Castle has gone all out reserving the chef's table with the wine pairings for just the two of them. Heated glances, soft brushing of hands and roaming feet, heighten the affects of the good food and wine offered. After dinner the limos whisks them to Cielo a new dance club, where they dance to their hearts content late into the night. Kate's body grinds, slithers and molds to his on the dance floor. She teases the two of them to a near frenzy. When they finally return from the club to the limo, neither of them can keep their hands off the other.

As the driver opens the door Kate scoots half way across the seat. Castle comes in after her, pushing her back down against the seat. His body stretches above hers as he positions himself between her legs. He buries his face in her neck as he sucks and kisses the pulse point in her neck. He reaches down to touch her when he unexpectedly encounters soft wet lips between her legs.

"Kate, you aren't wearing…" he growls.

"No, writer-boy I am not," As she grinds her hips against his hand. His mouth crashes against her in a furry of kisses, as his resolve disappears. His fingers find her clit and stroke it in quick desperate strokes. Her dress, hiked over her hips exposes her to him. He sits back to drink her in. He watches her as she loses control. Panting and moaning his name he brings her to the brink of her orgasm and slows down to prolong her pleasure. Finally he bends towards her, sucks her clit into his mouth and she splinters under him. She screams his name as her body quivers and spasms under his lips. As she recovers from her intense orgasm he runs his hand over her legs and body, he aches for her.

"Mr. Castle?" The driver announces. "We are approaching your building. Should I pull up front or into the underground garage?"

"Pull underneath, thank you." Castle responds to him.

Kate has a couple of minutes to collect herself and make herself look presentable. She sits up, and grabs Castle's head and brings her lips to his ear. "I'll make sure to repay you for that bit of torture, Mr. Castle. Just wait until I get you upstairs."

She looks into Castle's eyes and he sees dark passion filled eyes ready to devour him.

"Then we better hurry up and get upstairs, milady."

**Well, here it is the end of another chapter. Hope you liked it. Can't wait to find out what everyone thinks of the new episode. Please leave me a review it is greatly appreciated! Press that little blue link in the middle there. Yes, that's the one **


	6. Chapter 6

**So you are saying "FINALLY!" Yes, this is the chapter. Enough with the teasing and foreplay…its time for them to get it on…LOL Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to let me know by reviewing! So without further ado…..**

**Disnclaimer – Sorry AM but Castle is coming back with one heck of a goofy grin on his face. I only borrowed him and Kate for a little bit, and they now have it out of their systems. You can have them back now. Bet you Stana would agree with this chapter…LOL**

**Chapter 6**

Four years….. Four years of wondering, of building sexual frustration, of troubling dreams that left both sweaty, needy and wanting. Four years of cold showers, lingering looks and casual flirting. Not to mention the innuendos, the eye sex and the physical contact that would linger in their thoughts for days. Four years they denied, ignored, skirted and squelched every feeling that boiled to the surface multiple times a day, everyday. But, not today, not now and definitely not ever again, here and now it would be impossible to ignore those feelings.

The elevator door opens and out comes a couple Castle recognizes from a different floor of the building. He politely nods at them, in a greeting. Holding hands they step into the now empty elevator and Castle touches the button for his floor. She pounces on him in a heartbeat. Her lips devouring his, her hands roaming his body frantically. The dam finally broken and she needs him, wants him, and there will be no denying her this.

He presses her up against the wall of the elevator and she wraps her legs around his hips. Her hot wet center rubs against the noticeable bulge in his pants. The friction brings whimpers to her lips. His hips grind against her roughly, as she pulls the shirt from his pants. Unbuttoning his shirt takes too much time and she rips the last of the buttons apart, sending them flying in every direction Her nails rake up his chest as his lips travel down her jaw to her neck.

"Oh God Castle." She wants to tell him to fuck her, take her now, but he grinds his hips against her and all thought is wiped from her mind.

The elevator door opens; there is a gasp neither of them hears. No one gets on and the door closes again. The doors slide open again and this time Kate takes notice.

"Castle, doors open." She moans as he nibbles lower on her neck. She lowers her legs to the floor, but their lips and bodies continue their sensual dance to his door. Castle struggles with the keys and finally throws the door open. Stumbling into the apartment, he turns them and crushes her against the closed door. His fingers snake their way to her upper thigh, hooking the hem of her dress, he rids her of it, leaving her beautifully bare before him.

Castle steps away from her; never had he believed she would be this beautiful. His eyes wander over her body lustfully, as he licks his lips a bestial growl escapes them. There stands Katherine Beckett, NYPD detective, nude except for the sexy black pumps on her feet, flushed and needy against his door.

"So much better." He growls as he advances on her again.

"Than what Castle?" she manages to say between gasps.

"Than all my dreams, Kate, so much better. There are no words." His lips meet the soft cherry smelling swell of her neck and feast there. His hands savor the feel of her naked body against him.

The last of the wall crumbles and Kate totally abandons herself, heart, body and soul to this wonderful man.

Kate removes Castle's jacket and shirt before he has a coherent thought, they pool at his feet. Her lips work their way down his neck to his broad chest. Her fingers caress the well-defined muscle, making her moan. She nips at his nipple, then smoothes over it with her tongue, as she continues her slow teasing trek down his body. She reaches his bellybutton and swirls her tongue in it causing him to gasp. She is drunk with the power she holds over him right now.

Her hands go to work on the buckle of his belt. She nuzzles the bulge in his pants with the side of her face as she pulls the belt from loops of his pants. Castle's hands go to her head, but only fist some of her hair. Kate's hands quickly rid him of his dress pants and boxers.

Castle feels her breath against him. His body shudders in anticipation. Nails grip the back of his thighs as she slowly draws his hips towards her. The touch of her tongue on his sensitive tip nearly makes him come undone. His teeth clench as an animalistic growl escapes from deep within him. Her tongue and lips envelop him and he stops breathing altogether. She hums as she sucks him slowly, sending vibrations through him. Her hand rakes up one thigh and cups his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. The sensations seeps through every nerve and muscle in his body; then his resolve snaps.

Castle swoops her up in his arms and takes her to the nearest flat surface. Instinct has taken over, he needs to own her, have her. He needs to hear her scream his name as she shatters in his arms. Never has he wanted a woman like this.

He places her on the island in the kitchen. Without warning, he spreads her legs and dives between her legs. His sucks her clit into his mouth between his teeth, while his tongue works its magic over the sensitive nub. Her tart and sweet scent calls to Castle's primal desires. Her body shudders against him and she falls back onto her elbows, her hair is wet with sweat around her face. Her eyes are dark and lustful. The intense heat between her legs coils and continues to build under his attention. Panting and moaning his name in abandonment, his fingers find her opening and he starts pumping first one then two fingers into her.

"Faster Castle….Harder…..Oh God, Castle. So close…oh my god so close. Please Castle." She pleads and begs him for her release.

Castle's fingers are dripping with her wetness, driving them into her faster, his mouth devours her, and he watches as her body finally tenses. She arches her back like an archers bow and shakes as she shatters around him screaming his name. He feels the walls around his fingers spasm.

She lays limps on the counter as he climbs next to her. His fingers explore the flushed flesh beside him. He kisses her lips as she catches her breath. Ghosting his fingers in patterns across her chest, Castle skirts her nipples. When his fingers brush near them she whimpers and arches her back in an effort to bring her breasts to his lips. He continues to tease her until her hips move, searching for the friction of his body against her.

Kate's lips find his neck as her hands travel from his chest down to his stomach. Her fingers wrap themselves around him and she begins to stroke him. Then without warning she swings one of her legs over his body and straddles him. Her hot, wet center caresses his throbbing erection as she moves teasingly above him. Filling each hand with one of her own breasts, she squeezes and tweaks her nipples. Below her Castle groans at the erotic view of Kate pleasuring both of them.

Castle's hips grind up against her and Kate places him at her entrance. Before she has time to think Castle grinds his hips up against her, and sheathes his generous length deep inside of her. Her body adjusts tightly around him, heightening his pleasure.

"So damn wet." He moans between his teeth. "So tight."

She throws her head back as she starts riding him with abandon. Meeting her stroke for stroke their passion builds wildly. The sound of their lovemaking fills the room, whimpers, moans and skin meeting against skin.

"Kate…Kate," Castle changes their position heightening their arousal. He latches onto a nipple as he finds and strokes her clit. Her walls clench tightly around him milking his orgasm from his body, and both of them shatter moaning each other's names.

Later that evening Kate lays spooned against Castle's body. Listening to his breath as it runs over her neck, and feels his hands wrap around her body. She closes her eyes and thinks of their magical evening. From the beautiful dinner and dancing to making love in the kitchen, the shower, the bed, the floor and now sleeping in his arms, it had been an adventure. An evil smile spreads across her face as she thinks of just how she wants to wake him up tomorrow morning….Poor Castle he really has no idea, but he is a fast learner.

**For all my reviewers you guys make this worth writing. I love hearing that some of you have red this more than once, or that I have been added as a favorite author. I love your perceptions and ideas. They help me write them in further chapters. Plus only 20 more reviews and I hit 100! Thank you so much for taking the time to review. If you haven't done so please consider it now. That blue link below is calling your name **


End file.
